In the domain of on-line system tuning the notion of system oscillations are well studied. The concept is simply that as a system approaches stability it may have a tendency to oscillate between two (or more) “converging” solutions in an attempt to find the “best” solution. For example, one type of oscillation prone system is for an optimization of memory allocation in memory pools.
There are many known techniques which have been developed to avoid oscillations in system tuning. For example Eigen decomposition Filtering can be used for oscillation avoidance. However, the problem with this method is that the complexity of the system may increase as additional oscillating elements are added to the system. Therefore if the number of tuned items is large the system tuning time may be excessive. Additionally the method can be complicated and difficult to implement. This can be true of other advanced statistical oscillation control methods and therefore a method for oscillation control that is straightforward to implement yet effective is needed.